A Mysterious Adventure
by MoonLiteWarrior
Summary: Annabeth, a consulting detective, knows nothing about love. Percy, a guy who visits his therapist every week. They both are set up on a date that they both don't want to go to. They end up at a crime scene trying to capture a serial killer. Through this whole progress could they have possibly fell in love?


**I have deleted Love & War. Sorry!**

"Dr. Jackson?" A voice abruptly brought me out of trance.

"Oh uh yes?" I replied quite stupidly. I shook my head and replied more confidently, "Yes?"

"We were discussing your childhood," she reminded me.

"Right, right. Sorry," I muttered. I cleared my throat before speaking, "When I was born my father left my mother and I, I still don't know upon this day why, or where he is or who he is." I took a deep breath before continuing, "When I was about 16, I fell into a river with a very strong current. I thought I was going to die that day. But I didn't. I don't know how but I didn't die. I felt somewhat more confident after that day. I know that's weird but- I just don't know how to explain it."

"Wow. That's the most progress we've made in months!" the therapist excitedly said.

Suddenly a ring echoed through out the room. I stood up from my warm comfy chair and did a little stretch.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now Mrs. Lovegood," I quickly said as I practically ran out of the room.

"Bye! See you next week Dr. Jackson!" She yelled down the hallway.

Line

"Percy? Percy Jackson?"

I turn around and a loud gasp escaped my mouth. "Grover? Grover Underwood?"

"In the flesh," he said flashing me a smile. I run over and engulf him in a bear hug.

"How have you been man?" I say as I left go of him.

"I've been good man. I am finally getting married to Juniper! I proposed last month."

"Congrats man!" It made me kind of sad that my best friend was already getting married, and I was still a single pringle. But I was happy for him, he'd finally found a girl that could put up with his odd eating habits and his love for plants.

"How about you Percy? Got any girls?" Grover wiggled his eyebrows. I laugh at him.

"Nah man."

"Don't worry man, maybe I could introduce you to my friend another time," he suggested.

"Sure," I replied. We exchanged numbers and bid our goodbyes.

Line

"Calm down Percy, you'll be fine," Grover assured me. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Woof! Woof!" Mrs. O'Leary, my hound barked. I ran my fingers through her short brown fur. I look at my outfit, black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and old dress shoes. Grover set up a date, with me with his friend that he was talking about when we met up at the park.

"Do I really have to do this?" I questioned him.

"You can't cancel on her now!" Grover pleaded.

"Let's just get this over with," I murmured.

I parked my worn out car in the parking lot and made my way to the entrance of the restaurant

"Dinner for eh-" I look down at the paper Grover gave me, "For Chase."

"Of course. Miss Chase is waiting for you," he formally spoke. He led me down the hall with walls that hung certificates and pictures of famous celebrities.  
>"Here you are Sir," he said as he point to a table in the corner. Siting there was a blonde lady with piercing gray eyes. They were no regular gray eyes, they seemed to be calculating every movement. She was wearing a simple blue dress that reached her knees.<p>

"Um hello," I nervously spoke.

"You have one dog, you have a pretty old car judging by the rust on the back of your pants near your knee, you didn't really want to be here considering your 7 minutes and 47 seconds late, oh and by the way, I'm Annabeth," she smartly but boringly said. I stared at her in awe. "Let's just get this over with so I can go back to the autopsy lab."  
>"Autopsy lab?" I asked.<p>

"Yea I'm a consulting detective."

"A consulting detective? Never heard of it."

"Of course you don't know what a consulting detective is, I am the first one."  
>Suddenly her phone rang "I'm so awesome! In so awesome!" she flipped open her phone,<br>"Natalia, hello!"

"...-"

"Yes"

"...-"

"Of course! I'll be there soon!"

"I already know where you are, 5608 Lemonsweet Street." she flipped shut her phone. "Let's go on an a little adventure Mr Jackson." Before I could protest Annabeth had already grabbed my hand and was dragging me out of the restaurant.

"Where are you taking me?" "Are you going to kill me?" "I have to much to live for," I ramble on.  
>Suddenly my flip phone buzzed. I flipped it open "One new message from "Blocked Number"" "Will you shut up" it read.<br>"Is this-" I started but was quickly interrupted,

"Yes."

"Ok then..." I awkwardly spoke.

It was around 9 when we arrived at a big building labeled "Lemonsweet Hospital". The hospital had that bad vibe almost as if someone was murdered. I slowly opened the door taking in my surroundings police cars everywhere, and yellow cautions tape hanging from tree to tree.

"Why are we here?" I questioned. Annabeth of course ignored me.

"Ahh if it isn't Annabeth Chase," a ghoulish voice said. I turn and see a middle aged women with a lab coat on.

'Well hello there handsome," the lady flirted.

"Shelby, the file," Annabeth commanded. Shelby handed Annabeth a yellow file that held many pages. I took a seek over Annbeth's shoulder. I really wish I didn't. There were multiple pictures of people hanging on the ceiling in a hospital.

"I think I should leave," I whimpered.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" I argued.

"Your helping me solve this case."


End file.
